The Family Business
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: What will follow the explosion......Don Don Don
1. The Family Reunion

  
  
_All right I went away for awhile and came back with a new story, It's a continuance of 'Reflecting On A Mess' and 'Keepsakes From The Mess'. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories and for that I do apologize (I'm racking in some major jerk points). But hopefully you like my new story. Based on the kids when they're grown up. _  
  
**The Family Business**

**Chapter 1**

**Family Reunion **  
The sun was setting on a beautiful San Franciscan night. All the colors in the sky which were blurred and swirled between the clouds, tried to hide the fact that the stars were coming out. The sun reached out across the water, and threw itself against the brick wall lay out in a high-rise apartment building.

The dying sunlight poured through her window as if to plead for help. All she did was complain about it while she finished packing up her shoulder bag. Mumbling some incoherent words and closed the zippers, she tossed the bag around her shoulders and got ready for a couple hours of flying.

Having a backpack would have been so much easier, but her mother had blessed her with wings, so backpacks were pretty impossible for her.

She adjusted the Discman in the bag and brought the headphone up over her head, to over her ears and rest a top her vibrantly orange curled hair.

She sighed and took one last look at her apartment, which had been her home and shelter for the past four years. She had attended Stanford University in California, hours away from any immediate family.

Sadly she had graduated and her time was up. She was heading home, where all of her possessions already were, for the summer in hopes of finding a job. But she really wanted to catch up with her family.

She's actually already been there, but she had to make sure her lease was up and everything was honky dory with the building. Uncle Bruce insisted on her making sure things were wrapped up herself. She didn't mind, after all he did pay for her four years of university and her apartment. He insisted on doing this for all the kiddies, she had no idea why. Maybe sort of a payback for being a big jerk most of the time.

She looked around the room; the wooden floors were gleaming from the light that was slowly diminishing though the window. The white walls were turning gray. She turned her back out the door and started on her way home.

( '.')

"Hey dad?" Johnny asked excited, "Can I go out and play basketball?"

"You only have half an hour, Ira will be home soon and as soon as she gets here we're leaving for Uncle Bruce's," John answered his head poking up from above the Detroit Newspaper, "You know it's the family reunion."

"But I have half an hour right?" his son verified, "I mean I should have more then that, Wren isn't even here yet."

"Just go, and come inside when you see Ira to change," he chuckled.

It was going to be nice for John Stewart to have his family under one roof once again. It'd be the first time in four years; he smiled and returned to the sports section of the newspaper.

"John," Shayera asked as she ran down the stairs in their rural upper classed house, "Is Wren here yet?" she asked adjusting an earring.

"No, neither is Ira."

"Well where's Johnny?" She asked looking around the room.

"I said he could go outside and shoot some hoops for awhile until Ira came," He answered without looking up from his newspaper, he flipped the page.

"You know," Shay began as she sat on the couch beside him, "it wouldn't kill you to go outside and play basketball with him."

"Yeah," he said flipping the page again, "I might have a heart attack."

"Well, maybe if you were a little more active," She said slapping him softly in the gut, "You know you have put on a few pounds"

"Yeah, well, things change after a few years," he said folding the paper and placing it on the table in front of the couch, "I mean, kids come, marriages happen, people gain weight and have to retire from crime fighting to finally lead a normal life."

Shay nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Just last month, most of the original Justice League retired. Except for Wally who was still young enough to keep fighting, and J'onn who didn't age. That could have been said for Diana to, if she didn't get into that little tiff with her mom a few years back. Now the once immortal Amazon was a very mortal housewife.

"Besides," he said kissing her on the temple, "You've gained some weight to."

"I have not!" she yelled. Then promptly looked down to check her still firm stomach, "See, and I've popped out three kids."

Outside a winged, almost redhead landed in the driveway behind Johnny and adjusted her sheer top.

He turned around running towards her, "Wren you're back," he cried as he dropped the basketball and embraced his sister in a two handed hug.

"Hey Dippy," She smiled bringing her darkly colored lips into a big smile, "Look at you," she held him back at arm's length, "You're pretty buffed up, been using dad's weights, huh?"

"Yeah, and I've been practicing my basketball, to take you and Ira on when you get home. You got time for a quick game of horse?" He asked picking up the ball and spinning it on his index finger.

"Always for you Dippy," She said snatching the ball from her kid brother and spinning it on her thumb.

( '.')

Wren stood from her place by the top of the key and imitated the throw Johnny had made. It hit the backboard and fell to the ground.

"See told you I'd been practicing," he smiled about his victory.

"Yeah," Wren said picking up the ball and handing it to her brother and rubbing his hair, "You try making that shot in a shirt."

"That," he began, "Is a luxury I will never no." with that they started on the inside.

"Hey Mom, Dad! Wren's here," he yelled kicking off his shoes and running to go change.

"Wren?" Shay asked poking her head around the corner.

"MOM!" she cried as she ran up to her mom and hugged her. The last time she'd seen her was Christmas.

"Look it how big you've gotten!" Shayera was ecstatic to see her daughter again, "That haircut and those glasses," she back up holding her daughter at arms length, "You look beautiful!" She cried.

"Thanks mom," she smiled.

"Wait until your father sees you, JOHN GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled up the stairs.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" he yelled back.

"WREN'S HERE!" she yelled back.

"BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Five minutes later John came down the stairs in a dress shirt and pants, "Where's my little mortician?" he asked looking around the room.

"Hi Daddy," She smiled, and hugged him.

"Look at that haircut and those glasses, some guy romancing you?" he asked.

"Dad," she sighed.

"Because if he is I'll kick his ass as a warning that no one hurts my Little Bird."

"I know dad, I'm not allowed to have boyfriends until I'm twenty."

"Hey," he cried, "We agreed thirty."

"And we," Shayera explained getting up from her chair, "agreed you wouldn't meddle in Wren's love life."

"You Guys," Wren moaned as she tucked a short choppy strand of dark red hair behind her ear. 

"Aww am I too late to join the family squabbles on why me and Wren don't have husbands yet?" Ira asked as she dropped her bag to the floor and took of her earphones.

"Ira!" Wren cried.

"Ira!" John and Shay cried.

"Ira?" Johnny cried

"Look it my big Stanford University graduate," Shay cried as she hugged her oldest daughter.

"Look at you," John hugged his daughter after Shay finally let her go, "With you're mother's orange hair, and unique fashion sense. Some boy's not romancing you up is he?"

"No dad," she sighed.

"Because if he is..."

"I know you, his ass, warning," she mumbled, and turned her attention to her little sister, "Look at you, you little heart breaker."

"Oh yeah," Wren said sarcastically.

"Ira, that you?" Johnny asked from the stairs.

"DIPPY!" She cried and hugged him as he ran down the stairs, 'Wow look at you, building up those muscles like dad eh?"

"Why do you call him Dippy?" Shay asked as she grabbed the coats when Ira went to change.

"Because he's a diphole," Wren stated.

"Who's a diphole?" Ira asked taking her coat from her mom.

"Me," Johnny replied stuffing on his sneakers.

"Oh, yeah you are."

"Girls," John lectured, "Name calling isn't nice."

"But dad he is," Wren replied.

"Yeah he really is," Ira replied.

"I am," Johnny agreed.

"It's true John," Shay agreed.

John sighed, "Okay ladies," he opened the door for them, "Go on Dippy."

_There is the first chapter to my new story, I'd love to here what you think, and if you guys like it, I'll put up the next couple of chapters, (yeah I've been writing like a beast, but I didn't think to put it up because my other stories weren't finished). So please review if you have the time and liked the story_


	2. The 'Family' Reunion

Next Chapter is up; I have a couple more ready and am currently working on chapter 5 or 6. As long as you'd like me to keep updating I will

**The Family Business**

**Chapter 2**

**The 'Family' Reunion **  
  
The door was opened at Wayne Manor by a different butler. Alfred had long since passed on, but the whole League attended his funeral. That was when Bruce changed his disposition a bit to allow a little joy in.

The Stewart Family pilled into the vast lounge. The Wayne family was waiting.

"Shayera dear, how are you," Diana asked getting up to greet Shay. Before she could answer the once Amazon had her in a tightly grasped hug.

"I'm fine," She managed to cough out.

Bruce rose from the cough and shook hands with John, "How's it going Bruce?" John asked.

"Not to bad, Ethanial here my head scientist at Wayne Tech. He graduated early," Bruce replied his son stepping out from behind him.

"Ethanial!" Ira gasped, she hadn't seen him sense she left for high school. All the Leaguer's children went to Public high school due to the fact that the League couldn't spend anymore time teaching them. After that the children failed to keep in contact.

Ethanial had certainly shot up, he was about 6'3" now, and compared to her measly 5'8" he was like a giant. He had also, like herself practiced with his parents; his arms could easily overpower his own dad's now, though he never would try.

"Look at you. University graduate with an eighteen foot wingspan," he said bending over a bit to hug her, "I heard you graduated from Stanford, any plans," he asked as he let go of her, "Oh here," he said giving her back a feather.

They continued to talk while Bruce reintroduced his second son, "Tomothy just finished his first year of medical school, and he's studying to be a surgeon."

"Oh well Wren's study something of the like," Shay beamed.

"Hey Wren," Tomothy greeted and almost stopped in his tracks when he saw what his 'cousin' looked like now.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he panicked and asked, "So what are you studying to be?"

"A mortician," she replied.

"Honey," Diana put a hand on her shoulder, "We really need to do something about you're wardrobe."

"Diana!" Shay cried, "She can dress however she wants."

"Mom," a raven-haired girl yelled through the banisters of the stairs, "I can't find my pink satin dress."

"The one with the sequins?" Diana yelled back.

"No that one's rose, I want the pink one," she yelled back.

Wren looked at her mom with a questioning look and her mom mouthed the words I'm sorry.

"Hey Johnny," Bruce greeted, "you remember me right, me, you, your dad, and your uncles used to play basketball. "

"Oh yeah, you taught me the backboard rim shot," Johnny said as she shook his Uncle's hand.

"Yeah well," Bruce chuckled as he looked at John, "Neither of my boys ever took an interest in sports."

The doorbell rang and shortly after Clark, Lois and Daniel entered the room.

Daniel who was now fourteen immediately left his parents and went to talk to the other kids as the adults started a conversation.

"Hey Johnny, how was grade nine," Daniel asked as he grabbed some of the candy off the table.

"It was okay I..." But Daniel interrupted him.

"Yeah my year was okay too, straight A's you know see ya later." And with that he speed over to his next cousin.

"Who are you," he asked eating the candy, "I don't remember you."

"I'm Wren," she answered her head in her hands.

"Wow, why are you so happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look at our family, how could you not be," she replied.

Clark was now telling his friends about his greatest accomplishment, his son. Apparently he had inherited some of Clark's powers such as X-ray vision, super speed, and super strength but thankfully he hadn't yet shown that he has laser eyes, or flight.

Lois got tired of the conversation and sat down beside Wren, "You remember me don't ya, Aunt Lois," Wren just looked at her 'aunt' extremely confused.

"Well I remember you, Wren, always reading, I always got you a book for all special occasions."

Wren smiled, "Yeah I remember you, it was nice to have someone who enjoyed reading, around."

"Yeah I know how that can feel," she complied, "Well you look beautiful," she smiled and leaned in to whisper something, "and don't worry what Diana tells you, she grew up on an island of all woman, some day I'll show you her Wonder Woman costume," she winked and Wren laughed.

"So any idea what you're going to do now?" Ethanial asked Ira. They were seated in the furthest corner away from all the action.

"I have no clue, I guess I'll just look for any job I can do," she sighed, "maybe I should've gone through for something else."

"What there was no job for actress, or princess so you gave up?" Ethanial joked.

"What had to give up that job as village idiot?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Tomothy had to fill it," the response got Ira laughing.

"What," he smiled, "Kid's just a knob."

"Aunt Shay!" Two twins screamed as they ran, fast, towards her.

She put her arms around them and laughed, "Rylee, Desi, look at how big you've gotten." She smiled, "You," she said looking at the fourteen year old daughter of the Flash, who had her brown hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled, "Are just a boy magnet I can tell and you," she said looking at his son with brown hair gelled up, "Are a chick magnet for sure." She kissed them both and asked, "Where's you're dad?"

"Why? Miss me Feathers?" he asked walking into the room.

"Yeah I did but I'm sure I'll regret that," She laughed as she hugged him.

"So wear's the ol' ball and chain?" Wally asked.

"He's off talking with Bruce and Clark somewhere about something," She rolled her eyes, "The twins are gorgeous," she added.

"Yeah they got Linda's good looks and my whitish charm," he joked, "Where are yours?" he asked scanning the room.

"Daniel, Tomothy, and Johnny are outside playing basketball, Wren's sitting on the couch in the other room trying to get alone, but I'm pretty sure Diana or Chandalice is pestering her, and Ira's talking to Ethanial."

Ira had excused herself from her conversation with Ethanial, to try and find the bathroom; sadly she was having no such luck. She walked down another endless hallway that echoed every footstep she took.

Now she was more worried about finding her way back to her family then finding the bathroom.

"God this is embarrassing," she sighed as she stopped at a four-hallway intersection.

"Well it's good to have a lucky, quick, and ungodly attractive Uncle," an all to familiar voice told her.

"Uncle Wally!" She cried and practically tackled him.

"Easy there Angel, Uncle Wally's getting old," he informed.

"Sorry," she apologized pulling back from the hug.

"Look at you," Wally was amazed, "You grew up to be beautiful like your mom was."

"You know she wouldn't like to hear you say that," Ira laughed.

"Yeah I know, but you look almost exactly like her when she was your age, except lighter wings and darker skin. So don't tell her about that last comment."

Ira smiled, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to."

"Why are you in black?" Chandalice asked once again.

Wren sighed, "Because I am."

"Why is your makeup all black," her younger 'cousin' asked. She was sprawled out on a couch that was across from Wren, kicking her legs in the air as her curled black bangs bounced in her face.

"Because," Wren sighed getting irritated, "it matches my clothes."

"You should wear different colors, it'll give you a better attitude which you need," she said still kicking, "I'm gonna be a famous fashion designer, or an actress and I'm gonna make everyone wear my clothes."

"Great," Wren responded unenthusiastically.

"Why do you have wings?" She asked.

"Because my whole family has wings."

"Your dad doesn't."

"I know," she replied.

"And your brother doesn't," she said smugly.

"That's because they're guys," Wren sighed.

"Well I'm a girl, why don't I have wings?" Chandalice asked annoyed.

"Because you're not my family," Wren said through clenched teeth, starting to get agitated.

"Yeah I am, I'm your cousin stupid."

"No, no you're not. You dad and mom are not biologically related to my dad or mom in anyway, they're just good friends, and that's why they tell us to be cousins and they act as uncles and aunts. So you are not related to me, and thank go for that," Wren said calmly, but strictly.

"I'm telling my mom what you said, and she'll tell your mom and you'll get in trouble," Chandalice whined as she ran from the nearly empty room, her shoes were clicking all the way.

"Now that's just perfect," Wren sat in a big winged-back chair in the scarcely lit room, "This whole this was a big waste of time," she huffed quietly.

"Little bird?" a voice asked from nowhere, she couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

Suddenly a recognizable green Martian materialized in front of her, and glared down at her then he asked again, "Little bird do you remember me?"

"Uncle J'onn," her voice was shaky but she stood from her chair. She was full grown and he still loomed over her, casting a shadow on her.

"Little Bird, you are all," he paused and cleared his throat, "You're all grown up," he said smiling.

"Uncle J'onn I missed you," she cried as she hugged him.

"I missed you as well," he spoke hugging her back tightly. "Come," he said as he broke the hug and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see if Uncle Bruce has some Oreos," he smiled evilly and she returned it.

"Ira can I speak to you for a moment?" Bruce asked at the doorway to the lounge, "I need to talk to you to Ethanial," he added and motioned for his son to follow him.

Ira followed her cousin and uncle to his office, when they reached the door, both men allowed her to enter first. She and Ethanial took a seat across from her uncle's desk.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point you to," he said pressing his fingers together, "Ira your parents tell me you don't have a job yet, and Ethanial I know you don't really like your job at Wayne Tech. The problem is many members of the Justice League retired last month and they're still short active members. If you to are up to it, the League would like you to apply. Since you're still inexperienced you'd take over my sector in Gotham City working together. Ethanial you already have an apartment on the North side and Ira I'll buy you one on the Southside."

Ira's eyes widened as she mind acknowledged the information, "Uncle Bruce am I qualified enough, I mean..."

"You have a black belt in karate and you taught judo, your mom has trained you in flying exercises, Thangarian weaponry, fighting tactics and has taught you basic Marines. I'd say you're pretty damn qualified. If you and Ethanial use your gifts expertly, then you'll do fine."

"You have powers?" Ira turned towards Ethanial.

"We all have powers," he stated back.

"She means the meta-gene and yes he does. Amazingly he received Diana's gift of flight and super strength. Tomothy didn't receive any sadly and we have no clue about Chandi yet."

"Wait what about secret identities and all that..."

"That will be disgusted tomorrow, if you are interested," Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll be here," Ira, agreed.

Bruce turned his attention towards his son, who nodded in acceptance.

"Great, I'll see you to tomorrow at nine o'clock," Bruce got up and left the two 'cousins' in the room.

Ethanial turned towards Ira, and nonchalantly asked, "Do you really think you can do this?"

Ira borrowed her mother's stare and replied, "Do you really think I can't?"

"Hey don't use my form of answering against me, I'm just worried about your well being. You know I won't always be around to save you."

"And maybe I always won't need to be saved," she said while rising from her chair, "Wouldn't that just pop your bubble?"

Ethanial watched her leave the room cautiously, when she had left he mumbled, "That it would."

_I apologize for not finishing my prior stories, it's just I haven't thought of anything yet. I have to want to write them, not force write them. I hope y'all understand that and have patience._

_Please read and review_

_Once again you're all great!_


	3. Lu and Vola

_Added this chapter very quickly, because I basically write a chapter a night, but that'll change when school starts..._

**The Family Business **

**Chapter 3**

**Lu and Vola **

"No," John said calmly as he sipped his coffee, it was eight o'clock the next morning the family was eating breakfast together.

"Excuse me?" Ira asked, she on the opposite end of the table, eating a bagel, plain, uncut and untoasted.

"No, you're not trying out for the Justice League," her dad said as he once again flipped the paper.

"Dad, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm twenty-two, you don't really have a say in what I do now," she said truthfully.

"But I'd expect my daughter regardless of age to listen to me," he said now realizing she was putting up a fight. He put down the paper. Wren and Shay we're watching from the other seats at the table. Wren sat closest to the door.

"So if you told me to jump off a bridge, you'd want me to do it?" she asked using her mother's glare once again.

"Well of course you can fly," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Dad this isn't a game, the final word is I'm doing this. I wouldn't even be on the League I'd be stationed in Gotham; I'd be a few hours away. And Ethanial would be my partner," she replied.

Johnny walked in groggy eyed wearing his t-shirt and boxer pajamas, he yawned and poked Wren gently in the back of the head, "What's going on?" he asked through a yawn.

"Dad and Ira are fighting about her joining the Justice League or not," Wren explained.

"Ira is joining the League? Cool," he replied.

"Gotham is the most crime ridden city in America. Even though it's only a few hours away in this kind or work, second's count. I don't care if you'll be with Ethanial, you'd be safer still be safer here. And you're doing this for all the wrong reasons," he added starting to get angry.

"I'm doing this to help people, I might actually be good at it," she started to yell, "just let me try it out, and if I'm no good I'll come home."

"Ira, I'm not letting you go," he said sternly.

"Dad you can't expect me to not listen to my heart, isn't that what you did with mom?" she asked.

"John, just let her go, she'll be..." Shay defended her daughter, but John interrupted her.

"Shayera," everyone in the room knew it was now serious, he never called their mom by her full name unless it was serious, "I'm not sending our daughter out into the streets to be killed. It's more dangerous out there then it was before, and she's naïve to all of it. The girl is smart but she hasn't been in this kind of situation before. Shay, I'm not going to bury our daughter because she wanted to be a hero."

Everyone in the was silent as John looked down to the opposite end of the table, Ira stood up shaking her head, "You think I might die Dad, but if I don't go out there and try, hundreds of people could die in result to me not giving this a chance," She looked him straight in the face with tear filled eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Daddy." She quietly pushed in her chair and left the now soundless kitchen.

('.')  
  
Ira was in her room, which she had just returned to. She found herself packing again. She sighed while placing all her clothes and toiletries in her luggage. She had fifteen minutes to pack and get to the train station.

She through in a stuffed angel doll and zipped up the luggage. She checked her cash amount and made sure she had extra change. Those workers at the train and bus station always charged her extra due to her wings.

There was a knock on the door, which she didn't understand, she had said goodbye to her family members prior to packing. She opened the door.

"Mom if you're here to apologize for dad or beg me to stay it's not going to work," Ira tried to sound intimidating but her voice came out in squeaks.

Shay shook her head, "I'm not here for that Sweetie, can I come in?" she asked Ira complied. Her mom walked into the room, which was when Ira noticed she was carrying a bag.

"Sweetie, I want you to know that whatever you want to do, I'll be proud of you and so will your dad, event though he may not show it," Shay told.

"Thanks mom," Ira hugged her, "you always know what to say."

"I'll be fine with you fighting crime, however you'd better take good care of yourself. If you get hurt don't hide it get help, don't be ashamed to call for help ever, and call me everyday." She said holding her daughters hands.

"I promise mom," Ira agreed.

"Now this," Shay brought the bag up to the top of the bed, "I thought you could use these if you wanted them," she pulled out a pair of 'Hawkgirl's' tights, "These are an unworn pair of the tights I used to wear. They may look flimsy but they keep you warm," She smiled and handed them to her daughter, "These are authentic Thanagarian broaches, I thought maybe you'd want them for you're costume or what not."

Shay handed them to her oldest daughter and watched as she raveled in them.

"They're beautiful mom" she said as she held the broaches. One was small, about the size of a normal pin, and the other was bigger then her hand. Both had a black hawk emblem on a red background.

"And this is the best part," Shay said as she brought something shiny and metal out of the bag. "You remember this, don't you?"

"Your mace!" Ira loved her mom's mace; she'd practice with it whenever her mom let her.

"I trust you'll take good care of it?" she asked.

"You know it."

('.')

That day at the Wayne Manor Ira was put through dozens of tests, stamina, dexterity, offence, and defense to name a few. She passed all with flying colors. The rest of the day was used for costume design and naming.

Ira kept all the items given to her by her mom. The body of her uniform was a red dress, which was strapless and short. She wore her mom's spandex underneath the dress and had high dark green boots. She had long green gloves that came past her elbow leaving only little skin shown. The last accessory was a forest green hood that ran into a cape, which flowed perfectly between her wings. The two broaches were used as a belt clip and to pull the two sides of her cape together.

Ethanial on the other hand chose to mimic his dad's costume, using the same design of glove and basic costume. The two changes made, were the underwear on the outside were taking off and red metal strips were placed in certain area, along the sides of his costume were colored carefully, having the affect of fire on his two sides.

Next they had to choose names. Ethanial chose Lurid because he said it described him better then he can describe himself. Ira chose Volacious because it described her main asset.

From then on Ethanial swore to call Ira, 'Vola'. She swore to call him 'Lu', and Bruce just swore.

('.')

Finally at one o'clock in the morning they were finished all the tests for the day. Bruce sighed and placed his head in his hands, "Well I think you guys are finally ready to patrol the streets. But for now go home and get some sleep, because tomorrow as soon as the sunsets the streets are yours," he reached his desk and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it, "Here," he said tossing it to Ethanial.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Ira's apartment address, I sent someone over to set it up, so you're all unpacked," he turned to his son; "Drop her off on your way home."

"On my way home, she lives on the other side of the city," he stated, "Why can't she walk home or take a cab?" he questioned his father.

"Because I'm telling you to do it. Ira hasn't been here in awhile," he said sternly.

"It's okay Bruce," Ira said thoughtfully, "I can walk home, and if something happens I can take care of myself."

"You don't need practice for tomorrow yet. Ethanial take her, now!" He demanded.

"Okay, okay come on Ira I'll drop you off at your house, jeez," He opened the door for her, "I don't understand why I have to do it," he walked out the door behind her and shut it.

"You'll understand soon enough," Bruce smiled cunningly.

Chapter three was short and sweet (for the most part), Chapter four and five will be a little more exciting and dare I say...Provocative?

_PS if you want to see pictures to go with the story visit my home page..._


	4. Who's The Boss?

_This Chapter is a lot longer and more interesting, sorry if the prior chapters weren't that interesting but they were to build you, and just kinda give you background info on what's happened in the past years._

**The Family Business **

**Chapter 4**

**Who's The Boss?**

Her head was throbbing. She placed her fingers on her temples and applied pressure. She could fell her pulse in the vain under her skin. She moaned as she sat up on the side of the bed, pushing the covers off her.

Apparently Gotham was in a heat wave; she had read something of the sort in the newspaper. But that was yesterday and this was now, and her head was going to literally kill her.

She stood up and groaned, as the pain grew more immense, she felt her way down the hall, and hoped she could find the bathroom rather quickly. With one hand on her head and the other against the wall she walked down the narrow hallway and into the living room, her stunning taupe wings dragging on the ground.

She walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cupboard above the sink. Sighing aggravatingly she fumbled through the various medications, finally to pull out a bottle of Tylenol.

She popped off the cap while making her way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Swallowing six tablets, which was normal for a Thanagarian, she made her way back to her bed.

The late night had given her a migraine. She had arrived home at quarter to two in the morning and spent the next 3 hours afterward brushing up on her facts about Gotham. It's criminal hideouts and suspicious characters.

It was now ten o'clock the morning light through her window was so bright, Ira thought her eyes were going to explode inside her skull.

She closed her eyes, "I can only sleep until two, I've got a lot to finish before I patrol the city," she sighed as darkness overtook her body.

('.')

She stirred slightly and mumbled lightly. Turning and lying on her stomach, Ira let her beautiful wings relax and fall on top of her like a blanket. She smiled and opened one green eye to view the clock.

"Eight o'clock," she smiled, "I still have twelve hours before I have to go on patrol."

Then a thought hit her like a pail of cold water, didn't she get Tylenol at ten in the morning? Then how could it be eight?

She sat up in bed and looked out the window, the sun had made its jaunt through the sky, it was now settling down for it's well deserved rest. The sky began to turn various shades of pink.

"OH CRAP!" she yelled and jumped out of bed, she had exactly fifteen minutes before Ethanial was supposed to pick her up. She literally jumped over the bed, and flew to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower with a slam of the handle.

"Okay, okay, okay," she told herself, trying to calm herself, "In and out of the shower and then into my costume in fifteen, I can do it," she built her self esteem, "Yeah I can...." Her voice trailed as the tepid water hit her back, and rolled gently across her wings.

She closed her eyes as the mist rose from the shower and coated the mirror. She could've stayed in this nirvana forever but her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ira? It's me Ethanial! Ira?" the yelling came through mute because of the objects interfering, but Ira could make out what he was saying.

"OH CRAP!" she cried out and quickly washed her hair.

"Ira?" there was a knock at her bathroom door this time, "You okay?"

She jumped out of the shower and flapped her wings as she dried her hair as best she could with a towel. Wrapping a towel around her, she raised her head and let one of her auburn locks fall into her face.

"Umm yeah, I'm just running a little late is all, I needed a shower and lost track of time," she replied almost out of breathe.

"No problem, I'm five minutes early anyway," Ethanial replied through the door.

"Good that's all I need, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Okay," she heard him reply and footsteps leading away.

_Good_, she said to herself, _now all I need to do is get dressed_. She looked around for her costume, but remembered she'd left it in her room, _OH CRAP!_

She had to get to her room to get her costume, which meant going through the living room were Ethanial was. She cursed the fact that her bedroom was on the other side of her apartment

She slowly slid the door open, and walked out quietly. She was almost positive that she was blushing already.

Everything was fine Ethanial was watching TV. Until, she hit that squeaky crack in the hardwood floor

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I grabbed an apple and...and..." His voice trailed off when he saw what Ira was wearing, or there the lack of.

She smiled quickly and pulled the towel closer around her chest and wrapped her wings somewhat around her, "Sorry, I...um left my costume in my room," she said moving on hand away from the gathered towel by her chest and using it to point to her room.

"No problem," Ethanial replied, and cleared his throat, "No problem at all."

She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit as she walked to her room. She changed and through the towel onto her bed, she'd deal with everything when she came home.

Ira walked over to the dresser mirror and looked at herself in costume. This was the beginning sentence in a new chapter of her life and the only thing she could say was, "At least he didn't make me feel weird."

('.')

Ira and Ethanial sat on top the Wayne Tech building in Gotham. It was about ten to six in the morning and the sun was going to rise, as their first patrol ended. It had been a fairly easy night, only a couple of kid thugs, who broke into a department store. Then some drunken teenage graffiti artists who felt the city hall 'needed more color.'

She sighed looking over the city, it looked so peaceful during the day. She turned to look at Ethanial, but found he was staring at her instead.

"What?" she asked. She was squatted on the concrete lip on the top of the building.

"When you think your nose crinkles," he said casually, "What's up?"

"I was just thinking how we got lucky tonight," he nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should turn in..." he was interrupted by gunshots a few blocks away. Immediately he jumped over the side and Ira followed suit.

"Were did it come from?" she asked, her wings gliding over the warm morning currents.

"Right there," he said pointing to three large husky men standing over a body in an alleyway.

They landed a top the roof above the alley; they sat in silence listening to the conversation.

"That'll teach that sucka," one of the large men said as he sucked on a cigar, "Squealing on da boss like that, he shoulda known betta"

"Yeah," another added looking down at his once 'companion', "I never figured Murray as a pig, butcha never know."

"Eh, he chose 'is path," the man with the cigar spoke last, and through the cigar by the body, "Seeya Murray."

They went to exit the alley but it was blocked by two would be superheroes.

"Look at what we got here boys," one of the men said, "Firecracker and Chicken Hood."

"Obviously you realize what you've just done is a crime, and now we have to take you in, so you can either come quietly, or I can kick your ass and you can come quietly," Ethanial spoke his arms over his chest, Ira stood beside him not saying a word.

"You? Twiggy and Wimp Boy are going to kick our ass?" He laughed deeply, the other joined in, "See kid, that's where you're wrong, because we have the advantage, see?" He pulled back his jacket to reveal a gun, the other did the same and they were armed with mediocre sized knives, "It's called 'being smart'."

"Now, we have the advantage, because we know what you're armed with," Ethanial began, "Whose being smart now?"

"You smart mouthed..." The thug reached into his coat to get his gun, but he never got the chance.

Immediately Ethanial tackled him, pushing him into the brick wall, stunning him momentarily.

Ira flew behind him and started a brawl with the two other thugs. She instantly knocked out one on impact; a heel to the nose will do that to a person.

Quickly before the thug got his senses back, Ethanial grabbed the gun out of his jacket and knocked him out. He turned to Ira who was tying up the other assailants with rope from her belt.

Police sirens rang in the distance, "Time to leave," Ethanial suggested after he tied up the remaining attacker.

Ira didn't say anything but took to the air, flying to her home. He shot up in the air and watched her as she flew away quickly, "Yeah goodbye to you to," he said quietly.

('.')

"Welcome home son," Bruce greeted his eldest child as he landed on the balcony, "How was the first night on the job?" he asked handing him a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee.

"It was pretty calm until the sun came up," he chuckled. His father raised an eyebrow, which he took as a signal to continue, "Well there was a gunshot a couple block away from where me and Ira were, so we went to investigate. Turns out there was three thugs that shot one of there own, we had to take them out. The only bad thing out of it was we couldn't get who they were working for."

"Not to shabby at all for your first night," Bruce congratulated his son as he walked over to the banister and leaned against it, mimicking his son's actions.

"Yeah," Ethanial turned to look over the edge, "Ira was kinda weird about it though," he revealed.

"Weird? How?"

"Well she just flew home after the fight and didn't say a word."

"Was she hurt or stunned at all? Did you ask her if she was all right?" Bruce asked.

"No," he replied back.

"Well did she get appalled by what she was doing?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," he replied back not looking at his father.

"Well, if I were you I'd better get my ass over there and check on her," he warned, then added in a lower voice, "If she's not talking to you, you've pissed her off, or something's pissed her off. I don't know I'm fifty three years old and I still haven't figured your mother out yet."

"Yeah, it's weird I thought I knew her, she's always sort of been my best friend," he responded quietly.

"You know," his father stopped.

"What?" he asked raising his head.

"She's not your real cousin," Bruce explained quietly.

"I know," his son replied back quickly.

"Then you know it's okay to feel the way you feel about her."

"I don't feel anything about her, she'd my oldest friend. Nothing else," He said strictly.

"Okay," Bruce said casually.

"I'd better go now," he said flying away.

Bruce stood on the balcony and watched his son fly away to the early morning sunlight. Diana walked out on to the terrace and hugged her husband from behind.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she snuggled into his back.

"Ethanial's in denial again, I just wish he'd stop being so pig headed like..."

"Like you were?" Diana finished his sentence.

Bruce sighed as an agreement, and pulled his wife around to the front of him. Holding her close he divulged, "I just hope he doesn't wait until it's to late."

_Expect the next chapter either tomorrow, or later today..._


	5. The Magic Number 27

_This chapter is my all time favorite so far, I don't know why, but it's certainly the most interesting. Enjoy_

**The Family Business **

**Chapter 5**

**The Magic Number 27**

Ethanial flew, still in costume as the sun hit his back. It heated up the black areas of his suit. He landed silently on her veranda, he didn't want to wake her if she was in bed, but it had been fifteen minutes since she left so he doubted she would be.

He tapped on the glass but she didn't answer, so he slid her doors open. He would've talked to Ira about locking her doors but she was on the twentieth floor, so who other then him was going to break in?

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at him shocked, "Oh my God Ethan are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked as she placed a hand over her chest.

She wore what he guessed where her pajamas. A spaghetti string purple tanktop and boxers with cartoon characters.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Huh," he realized he was staring again.

"Why are you here?" she asked nicely, "I mean I don't mind, but I'd like to hit the hay."

"Are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her, they both now stood in the living room.

"Umm yeah," she replied her right hand on her left arm, fidgeting with one of her auburn curls.

"Well the way you left I thought maybe you were mad," she shook her head, "or hurt."

She moved her hands down to the bottom of her orchid top and adjusted it, "I'm fine."

"Well you're fidgeting which tells me you're lying," he explained.

"I'm not," she defended herself strongly; she backed up and rested her hands near her stomach by her hips.

He walked closer, "And now I can tell it's on your stomach," he told her

aggravated. She couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned. "Let me see," he asked.

"No," she answered shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing there," she told him chuckling. She walked to her room and he followed her.

"Let me see," he repeated this time telling her.

She picked up her brush and put it down, "No."

He walked closer still and she backed up until she was against the wall. Once more he spoke, "Let me see," this time demanding. He brought out his hand slowly to lift up her shirt. He was about to grasp the fabric when her hand came up and grasped his hard.

He looked into her eyes and she strictly said, "No!"

He sighed and grabbed her hand in his, when she tried to stop him with the other hand he grabbed it as well. His left hand now grasped both her hands, his hands intimidating in size.

He forced both hands above her head and clarified for her, "Ira I know you still have legs, but don't kick me, don't do this. I'm on the same side as you I just want to help. I don't want to hurt you, or embarrass you, but if you're hurt you probably need help."

His face was inches from hers, his cold ice blue eyes staring into hers. She met his stare with her glistening emerald eyes, and finally blinked signaling that she had given in. She nodded and quietly whispered, "okay."

He let her hands down from above her and she lightly rubbed the red area where he held them.

"Sorry," he replied.

She sighed and looked up towards the stucco ceiling. She felt him lift up her shirt and remove the gauze she had placed on her open abrasion. It hurt vaguely because a tad of the blood had dried but for the most part it bled freely.

Next she heard Ethanial gasp, "Ira this is pretty deep, how the hell could this have possibly happened?"

"When I fought those two guys behind you, I knocked out the one pretty easily, but the other guy got in a good swipe," She explained quietly trying to lower her shirt.

"A good swipe?" Ethanial looked up at her questioningly, then reverted his gaze back to her stomach easily beating her strength and lifting up her top, "Ira if this was about two millimeters lower and you'd need surgery," he explained, "Thank God it missed all vital organs, or by now I'd need a new partner."

"So it's all good," now managing to lower the top, "I'll put some gauze on it and go to sleep it'll be fine in the morning."

"No," Ethanial replied, "Now I sew you up, go lie down on the couch, I'll get the first aid kit."

"Ethan, it doesn't need to be sewed up."

"Ira, if it's not, by morning you'll die of blood loss, or haven't you noticed that yet? You're shaking, you're white, you're weak and I'm guessing dizzy," he scolded her, "So what were you going to do go to sleep? You would've been dead in the morning, Ira."

She held her head and braced herself against the wall, "Well yelling at me isn't going to make me any better is it?!" she yelled back.

"What did you're parents tell you before you left home?" he asked.

"Why?" she was becoming annoyed.

"They told you not to be ashamed to call for help, or if you're hurt not to hide it right? Because mine said the same thing, you already broke the first two rules," he yelled at her still forgetting about the problem at hand.

"Okay," she replied, holding her stomach, leaning against the wall, and sliding to the ground, "I get it."

"Crap, I totally forgot about why I was yelling at you," he disclosed to her as he quickly ran and bent down to her.

"Yeah I got that."

"Alright if I stitch you up now, you won't need a blood transplant, but I have to hurry," he explained to her, "I'll be right back."

He ran to her hall closet and found the first aid kit located there. He dropped it on the coffee table and ran back to bring her to the couch.

Before she could object to being carried, she was already in his muscular arms, steadily being brought to the couch.

He set her down and explained, "Dad always gives first aid kits, but superhero style, meaning you've got some painkillers and what not."

"Do you even know how to stitch?" her voice was quiet.

Ethanial was getting the drugs ready in the needle, "Yeah dad taught me and Tomothy how, basic care giving," he replied, "Okay I'm going to give you some freezing solution so you can't feel it when I stitch you up okay?"

"Okay," Ira replied closing her eyes.

He looked down at the work he had before him, a six-inch slash lay diagonally from her left hip to just under her belly button. He found the right area for the freezing and injected it, Ira moaned a bit.

"That was the freezing don't worry," he comforted her. He waited about a minute and poked her, "Do you feel that?"

"No."

He pushed her skin together and commenced feeding the needle through. Her skin was cold to the touch, but that could've been for many reasons, the freezing, the blood loss, and he remembered Ira telling him once that Thanagarians were several degrees colder then humans.

Fifteen minutes and twenty-seven stitches later he was finished. He placed a fluffy piece of gauze on top of her new stitches, and then pulled her shirt back down.

"Ira, I'm done now," he told her, but she didn't respond, "Ira?" he asked, then grabbed her wrist to find a pulse, which he did. He sighed with relief when he realized that she was just sleeping.

He carefully picked her up once again, being watchful of her wings and injury and brought her to her room.

She was still cold, but it was relieving for him. The heat wave still affected Gotham, so her cool skin was a welcome refreshment. Ethanial bent over slowly, not to wake her, and placed her in her bed, her back facing him. Pulling a light sheet over her until it reached her chest.

There he sat once again finding himself staring at her, and as scary as it sounded to himself, watching her sleep. Her breaths were still shallow from her injury, but he was amazed by the way her wings adjusted themselves to fit her position almost like an automatic response.

Ira turned on her side to face him, and he watched as her wings reset themselves. A small tumble of ginger curls fell to cover her face. He smiled and got up to leave but a small noise made him turn around.

She had unconsciously turned in her sleep once again, and disrupted the stitches, not pulling any loose, but hurting herself in the process.

Ethanial thought about what would happen if she involuntarily ripped out her stitches while she slept. He shuddered at the thought and left the room, walking to the couch and to the closet once again.

Retrieving a blanket and a pillow he set himself up on the ground by her bed. And there he sat in his uncomfortable crime fighting suit on his would be 'cousin's' bedroom floor, finally realizing that he had more feelings for her then he knew.

('.')

"So little Ira's in the League now huh?" Wally asked Shay as they sat talking over coffee.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about her. She was supposed to phone. I told her to phone, and she never phoned," Shay said nervously as she stirred her coffee.

"Well," Wally started as he commenced pouring sugar into his tiny cup, "You could ask Bruce to tell you her number."

"Oh yeah, 'Hey Bruce I'm such an irresponsible parent, that I don't know my own daughters phone number, you mind giving it to me?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, then I'll phone him and as for her number and I'll give it to you," he suggested finally stopping the sugar dumping.

"That, just might work," She perked up, immediately grabbing the portable phone and hurling it at Wally.

"Hey!" he cried as he caught it just before it impacted with his face.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

"Dad, Aunt Shay? Can we go outside and play hopscotch?" The twins asked, Johnny accompanying them.

"Sure kids," Wally answered, "I'll be out in a minute to kick your asses," he gloated dialing the phone.

"Wally," she chuckled as the kids ran outside.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "At least you know where your kids are."

"Shay, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just tired and sleeping it off,"

_Next chapter already written, probably be up in the next day..._


	6. The Night After

_Nothing to say really. Lol and yes I do own French toast;) Ha I'm always making it..._

**The Family Business  
Chapter 6**

**The Night After**

"Oh my God," she groaned lightly, it took all the muscle she could muster just to open her eyelids. She felt as if someone had hit her with a ton of bricks. There was a substantial amount of light flowing through her closed window and she took the risk of sitting up.

Her head pounded but got used to the angle. She sighed and threw her legs over her bed. She looked down and almost screamed.

Ethanial lay on the ground with a light blanket covering him. She shook her head and took a second look. He was still in his costume; even his mask lay over his eyes.

She sighed looking down at him, she had no clue what had happened last night it was all kind of hazy, but whatever did take place, she knew he helped her out of it.

She placed her trembling feet out of bed, took the first shaky step over to him.

Carefully for herself, and not to wake him up she bent down and removed his mask, placing it on the bedside table.

She then stroked a wondering piece of jet-black hair out of his face, smiling. She then abruptly stood up and lightly walked over him. She was hungry, her stomach warned her of that as it rumbled.

But it felt weird; she wore an inquisitive look on her face as she felt under her top to her stomach. When she felt the results of last nights brawl, Ira almost fell to the floor in pain.

She grabbed the kitchen counter and managed to stand stably for a few moments. She pulled herself to her feet and lifted up her top. She gazed down at the hideous, reddening scar and shook her head.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked as she got out a frying pan. She had subconsciously decided on making French toast for breakfast. She glanced at the clock-lunch.

Placing the heat on she put some butter to melt in the bottom of the pan as the bread soaked in the mix. Looking down at her stomach again, she shook her head as she waited, and made the promise, "No more fasting," she said out loud to herself.

"Well I should hope not," a voice answered her.

"Once again you've made me almost have a triple coronary," she said annoyed, "You want some French toast?"

Ethanial yawned and took a seat ay her breakfast nook, "sure, why are you cooking?"

"Well I had a craving, and I figured it'd be a good way to thank you for last night. Not exactly sure what happened, but I'm sure you helped," she said flipping the toast, "Unless," she touched her index finger to one of her full lips, "you took one of my kidneys, which would be an adequate guess."

He laughed, whole-heartedly. This was the first time Ira had heard him do so, she couldn't help chuckling.

"I didn't borrow a kidney Ira," He chuckled, "You got slashed across the stomach, and I had to stitch you up, you lost a lot of blood," he informed.

"I hope I didn't put up to much of a fight," she smiled, placing his toast on a plate and retrieving maple syrup from the cupboard.

"Well at least now I know what you're like drunk," he said honestly, while she prepared food for herself.

"Oh great," she said rolling her eyes, "Now you've seen me drunk and wet," she replied.

Ethanial let out another deep laugh. Ira smiled and laughed nervously, "That's not what I meant." Then she thought while she sat down, "Why did you stay the night?"

"I was about to leave, but you turned in your sleep and stretched the stitches. I thought you might accidentally pulled them out, so I stayed incase you did," he said cutting up his food.

"You're to go to me," she smiled leaning against the counter on the other side, she began to eat.

"How's it feeling?" he asked taking another big bite, she put her head on her one hand and leaned, letting one of her tresses fall from behind her ear. Not only was she gorgeous but she could cook to.

"Ethan I said it hurts," she said a little loudly but smiling still, "I don't think you heard me before."

"Oh no I didn't I'm sorry," he apologized, "If it hurts why are you smiling?"

"I'm ignoring it," she giggled weakly, "It's the only thing I can do right now."

"Mm," he said swallowing the last bite, "That was really good."

"Thanks," she replied pushing her food around her plate.

"You want me to take a look at it?" he asked. She looked up at him cocking an eyebrow, "Your stitches I mean, see if they're healing right?"

She looked at him unsurely and answered, "okay." She started to walk over but he signaled her to stay where she was.

"You're the one who's hurt," he reminded, now kneeling so he was eye level with her stomach, he went to reach for her top but then stopped to ask, "You're not going to give me a fight like yesterday are you?"

"Huh?" she asked, her mind seemed displaced.

"Yesterday, for the love of me, I couldn't get you to let me lift up your shirt," he chuckled, "But I reasoned with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I said if I could lift up your shirt you could lift up mine," he replied looking up at her.

She looked surprised, "really?"

"Nah, I'm just fooling you," he chuckled, "Okay, I'm going to do a couple of tests and you tell me if they hurt."

"Okay," she replied.

He lifted up the soft fabric once again to just under her ribs. He placed a warm hand near her bellybutton to get a better look. She shuddered at his touch, which gave him the answer to his question; she was cold because she was a Thanagarian, or half one anyways.

"Your skins so cold," he told her.

"No you're skins hot."

He shook his head; she took after Shay for sure, he thought to himself as he dragged his hand lightly over her soft skin. Bumps began to rise in result to his actions and he smiled to himself.

"That tickled," she laughed quietly.

"Well it's good you still have feeling in that area."

He took his hand and ever so lightly, barely even touching the stitches, placed his index finger on top. Instantaneously she grabbed his hand pulling it away from the gash, and to her hip.

"Now, that really hurt," she said between labored breathes.

"Sorry," he replied pulling her shirt back down, "Well it should be fine by the time we go out for duty, but you need to rest. Your body is still trying to replace the blood it's lost and trying heal."

"Yeah I guess," she was hesitant on wasting another day.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up the kitchen, but you have to sleep."

"Ethan, you can't do that I..."

"I don't care what you think," he said jokingly, "Don't make me carry you, how would you're mom feel about that?"

"My mom! OH CRAP!" she cried out, "I forgot to call her," she explained running towards the phone.

('.')

Five minutes later Ethanial was almost done cleaning the dishes, while Ira was trying to hang on her mom.

"Yes, mom I...Okay....OKAY MOM!...... Love you too, bye" she hung up the phone. Ethanial slumped down on the couch beside and she turned to face him, "She was angry that I didn't phone but glad to hear I was okay." She stood up and Ethanial followed her.

"Listen, I want to thank you for doing all this for me. Helping me out last night and this morning, I appreciate it a lot," she thanked him graciously.

"No problem, what are friends for," he answered.

"You're exactly right, and if there is ever anything I can do for you, just let me know and I'll do it on a dime," she promised.

"Just knowing you're okay is enough..."

"No, Ethan I really want to pay you back, okay?"

"Yeah....Hey you should get to bed, I'll be back in another seven hours to get you okay?" he reminded her.

"How could I forget?" she asked sarcastically but smiled.

He opened the door but before he could get out, she caught him in a hug. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her back. Then non-reflexively he slid it up her back, so it was now almost between her wings. He left it to loiter for a bit to long, and she awkwardly pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied back quietly as he shut the door.

_Next chapter up in a few..._


	7. I Breckin It's Gonna Rain

_Hey sorry for no updates but this chapter I think is long so it evens out. In this chapter A LOT of stuff happens, but I don't think any of it requires a warning, although I did just give oneâ€kind of. _

**The Family Business  
****Chapter 7  
I Breckin It's Gonna Rain**

Two weeks had passed since the duo's first watch. Everything had gone by as casually as expected, Ira's stitches were removed at ten days so now she only bared a scar, which neither of her parents knew about.

They sat on an old gothic style church in downtown Gotham, blending in amongst the gruesome gargoyles which stood along the edge staring protectively over the city, like a certain bat-type superhero used to.

Ira's green eyes scanned the horizon though her thoughts were on a different matter, _how can he act like nothing happened?_ She contemplated to herself, and then saw the incident two weeks ago at a different perspective, _maybe he didn't mean anything by it, and I'm just taking it that wrong way and that's why he hasn't mentioned anything. _

"Hey," Ethanial broke the her train of thought, "Remember that favor you owe me?"

"Huh? What favor?" Ethanial could've sworn he saw the daydream cloud pop above Ira's head.

"The favor from when I stitched you up, spent the night, cleaned your house, and then didn't tell anyone about the whole thing. That favor?" He reminded.

"Oh, that one," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well tonight is the twentieth annual midnight summer's dream ball. I have to go with my family, but I'm supposed to have a date, and I did until she cancelled. So I'm kinda stuck."

"You want me to go?" she asked surprised.

"Well only if you want to, I mean it'll be a big help to me," he shrugged it off.

"Sure I'll go, the only problem is who's going to watch over the city tonight?" she questioned.

"Dad said he'd get some old friend to help him out, a Barbara something or other, I don't know I didn't pay that much attention," he replied honestly.

"Oh, then what time should I make it over to your place?" she asked.

"Oh I'll pick you up, say quarter to eleven?"

"Okay, I promise I'll be ready this time," she guaranteed.

He smiled and turned his head back out to the city, scanning it the best his eyes could, he didn't see any disturbances.

A loud sound caught his attention, but it came from above him. Thunder rolled off the dark, gloomy clouds. Speckles of rain fell randomly at first, but then became more common until it formed a thick sheet of water covering all.

Ethanial let out a laugh and looked at his partner who was less then amused. She sat irritated, her cape and wings soaked and dripping with access water. Her hood was doing little to keep her dry. She sighed angrily and took it off, placing it on the edge beside her. Ethanial did the same with his mask.

There was no use in wearing a soak and wet costume when it was ten minutes until your duty was over.

Thunder cracked and lightening flashed across the sky now and then. Water rolled down his face and dripped off of the broad chin he had inherited from his father. He moved a hand up to wipe his face, but it didn't matter the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon.

He chuckled again when he saw Ira, totally soaked, but in better spirits then before.

"So you realized there was nothing you could do?" He asked loudly over the hard falling rain and haphazard thunder.

She nodded, "At least your hair's not going all crazy like."

He smiled, her hair basically absorbed the water like the soil covering a potted plants roots. He imagined her wings were heavy as well as her feathers did the same thing.

"Well, at least you look good wet," he said optimistically.

"Excuse me?" she asked astonished.

"Remember from the shower, in your apartment?"

"Oh that one," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, déjà vu."

The wind began to pick up, blowing the rain around with full force. Ira raised her hands to block her face. Instead of a refreshing summer rainfall, it now felt more like they were drowning in the cold depths of the Pacific.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this anymore," Ira enlightened. Ethanial grabbed her hand and lead her into a dome found architecturally between each gargoyle.

The space was cramped and rather shallow, but it was a shelter out of the storm. There was just enough room for each of them to sit with their legs out, backs against the concrete.

"When do you think it'll let up?" she asked, her arms around her shoulders trying to keep warm.

"With the weather these days, who can really say? A minute, an hour, forty days or forty nights," he chuckled at his last response.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her wet cape, "A lot of help this was," she sighed throwing it against the side of the wall, it replied back with a 'sploosh' sound.

"How can you not be cold?"

"I used the same material my dad used, it's insolated for occasions such as this," he explained.

"Uh huh," she looked up at him, her teeth chattering like the wind up toys.

"Aww, come here," he told her, sliding his arm around her waist, slightly pulling her closer.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and frowned. He took notice, "What the matter?"

"I just keep screwing up, I mean how are we supposed to be good heroes if I'm always around fumbling everything up?" she asked.

"Oh you're not messing things up," he comforted her, "You're just learning, and besides we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, some more then others," she agreed closing her eyes and moving in closer.

Ethanial smiled, leaning his head a top hers. Her hair was still soaked and dripping, and on his cheek he could feel the top of her forehead, freezing of course. He smiled.

('.')

"Now I see why you wanted me to come," Ira said quietly through clenched teeth as she smiled at people, waving.

"Oh it's not that boring," he argued.

"Please Ethanial, I know like four other people here, and they are your family."

"You need to get out more then," he smiled, "Oh great," his eyes got and angry look to them, but it quickly vanished when the person who made him feel this way approached him.

"Ethanial, so nice to see you around. You've been making yourself pretty scarce, eh Buddy?" A man about Ethanial's age asked as he elbowed him playfully.

"Ha ha, yeah," he groaned obviously faking interest.

"Ah you haven't changed a bit since university buddy," the man laughed, then took notice of Ira, "And who is this vixen?" he asked clearly interested.

Ira raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh this is my friend Ira," he explained, "Ira this is my friend from high school and university, Breckin."

She stuck out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed it and kissed it, "En Chanter," he said quietly raising an eyebrow.

She looked at Ethanial and mouthed the words 'you've got to be kidding'.

"Well it's been fun Breckin, but we have to meet up with my parents. We'll see you later," He cut in grabbing Ira's hand.

"I'll definitely see you later," he said winking and pointing Ira's way.

When they were a safe enough distance away she graciously said, "Thank you."

"No problem, I don't blame you, that guys a rube. He was in high school, but now he's a dangerous rube. He's the leader of the underground mafia in Gotham."

"If you know this then why don't you arrest him or something," she asked adjusting her dress straps.

"There is no evidence because he's either destroyed it all, or threatened to destroy anyone who knows anything," Ethanial explained, "Uh oh he's coming back, come on," he grabbed Ira's hand, leading her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Ethan," she quietly mumbled, "I can't dance."

"It's okay, just follow me," he said slowly dancing, "Anyways, Breckin has

Always wanted what I've had, therefore he became a mafia boss to get all the money. And it would probably explain his interest in you."

"But you said I was just your friend," she reminded.

"Well maybe he wants you as his friend, but judging by the way he's bulldozing through the crowd I'd say he wants something more," Ethanial enlightened.

"Man, I wish he'd leave. I don't know him but I can tell I don't like him," she said leaning in closer to Ethanial.

"So you'd do almost anything to get free of him?" he asked deviously.

"I guess yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. By the way I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" she asked.

"For this," he explained as Breckin moved closer. Ethanial pulled Ira closer, sliding his hand from the small of her back downwards. He put his face in the crook of her neck, and kissed it gently.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Shut up and play along," he whispered back still kissing her neck lightly.

"Play along?!" she whispered louder through clenched teeth.

"Just giggle."

She complied and giggled, trying to shroud her nervousness, "Ethan, we shouldn't be doing this here," that was spoken with truth behind omnipresent mindless giggles.

"Well then," he said elaborately spinning her, then bringing her back in close, "Maybe we should get out of here," he motioned towards the door, then quietly whispered, "He's coming back."

Ira looked around nervously. If they left now, they would surely spark his interest so she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

She placed one of her gloved hands on his cheek then pulled his face towards hers. Kissing him passionately she moved her hands to around his neck, and he moved his to rest on her hips.

Bruce and Diana entered the room followed by Tomothy who was waving to a fleet of guests; apparently he seemed to know everyone.

"Well we just have to find Ethanial and Ira now," Diana told Bruce, who was fixated on something, "Bruce?"

"I think we found them," he said lamely pointing to the dance floor where the 'scene' was taking place.

"Ethanial," Bruce murmured angrily, "you idiot."

"Hey Mom can I go get some" Tomothy's voice fell short when he saw what his parents were fixated on, "Now, I'm no doctor yet, but I can tell you that is totally unhealthy."

"They're not blood cousins," Bruce sighed.

"Still Bruce, making out in the middle of the dance floor a public event is not the best thing to do to be unnoticed. He's disgracing the family! Do something!" Diana practically hollered.

"What's he supposed to do mom? Turn the hose on them?" Tomothy asked laughing.

"Not now Tomothy, go do something, Diana go sit down, I'll handle this," he sighed angrily.

Ira opened her eyes and broke the kiss, looking into Ethanial's eyes, "At least I think we got rid of him," she illuminated, smiling sweetly.

"Well it was the most enjoyable of all the plans," he told her, now continuing to dance with her, "By the way if you need to do that again, please feel free. I'm here for your using and abusing."

She laughed, as he spun her. She felt his hand move down once again, realizing that Breckin was gone, she cocked an eyebrow. Ethanial smiled cunningly and returned the raised eyebrow.

Then suddenly the smile was wiped clear from his face, as the color drained. He stopped dancing but held Ira still, both of them looking terrified in the direction of the party pooper.

Bruce looked unamused at Ethanial's hand on Ira's backside. Ethanial instantaneously removed his hands off Ira's body and fixed his tuxedo jacket. Ira squirmed uneasily at Bruce's hardcore glares.

He said all but four words and instantly the duo knew they were in for it.

"You two, outside, NOW!"

('.')

"What did you two think you were doing back there? What were you trying to prove? Not only did you embarrass yourselves beyond recognition, but you also embarrassed the family in the process! Well do you have anything to say? Any explanation? Or do we all agree that you to are idiots!" Bruce was screaming at Ira and Ethanial outside the gala. He waited, red-faced fuming for an answer.

"Dad we were just trying to get close to Breckin," Ethanial tried to explain.

"Oh really, and you figured sucking Ira's face was the best way to do that?" his question dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, That was my idea," Ira piped up, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Of course it was, Ethanial's idea would've been stupider, probably involving a stripper pole, or some idiotic item," Bruce was still screaming.

"Dad, we're sorry"

"You're damn right you're sorry. You acted so irresponsible tonight, if you ever pull a stunt like that in public- No even remotely near public again you can forget about funding for your late night stake outs," he shouted at the twenty-two year olds. Then turned to return to the party, but not before adding, "Go home, you're both done here."

He closed the doors to the balcony. Ira looked up at Ethanial guilt written all over her face. She smiled weakly, "I'm really sorry Ethanial. And I think it's a bit late for apologies." 

"Don't worry about it, he only yelled at us, because my mom probably yelled at him to. He'll be fine in the morning," Ethanial explained taking a seat on the solid concrete bench placed on the veranda.

"You think?" she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, and if he's not, and he disowns me, it was totally worth it," he smiled.

She smiled and he placed his hand atop of hers, "risking loosing public funding?" she asked laughing.

"Well if I wanted to do that, I'd do this," he explained placing a large hand on her cheek, bringing her in closer. She closed her eyes expecting a passionate kiss, but that never happened because at the moment when their mouths would interact, the ballroom exploded.

_Well there you have it, Oh No a cliffhanger!!! The horror, lol actually I already have the next chapter written.  
  
To answer some questions, Diana's character wasn't supposed to be that of a rich stuck up lady (I switched a very bad word for lady). Her character does change drastically. In the later chapters although she still retains her Princess high horse._

_Ira name origin is explained in the first story of the series, 'Reflecting on a Mess'._

_Thanks for the reviews and the questions (hey it shows you're interested). Next chapter coming soon. _


	8. The Big Bang

_Man I need to update, way more often. Sorry I've been kinda busy with Bio and French, but I'll try to update every weekend if not sooner._

**The Family Business  
Chapter 8  
The Big Bang**

Seconds ago, Ira and Ethanial were about to kiss passionately, but now they're fighting for their lives. Pieces of solid concrete from the building were hurling threw the air at remarkable speeds.

The explosion threw the pair against the wall opposite of there they were sitting. Ethanial hit his shoulder against the wall, he may have had his mother's strength, but he was certainly not invulnerable. He could feel his should crack instantly on impact.

Ira hit the wall on her side, he heard the cracking of her ribs and tried to get up to help, but smoke was filing out of the blown windows and he was in pain.

"Ira?" he called out, but heard no response. He tried again thick black smoke infiltrating his lungs, "I..."

The grinding of metal garters interrupted him. The balcony they were on was going to collapse, he had to get up. Ira had worn one of his dad's matter displacement bracelets. If she fell, even if she was conscious she wouldn't be able to fly unless the bracelet was removed.

The porch began to tip diagonally away from the building, sending debris rolling down and over the side.

He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and placed a hand onto his shoulder. He flew up above the cloud of smoke rising and scanned the area the best he could, taking in deep breathes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped in pain, he whirled around to find Diana.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah I just..."

"Honey you're bleeding, you've got scratches and, and your shoulder!" she practically shrieked.

"I'm fine mom but I need to find Ira, she's down in the smoke," he pointed.

"Fine I'll fly by a couple of times, but then I have to go back inside and help you father and brother clear people out," she immediately flew down fast to clear the smoke then disappeared back inside.

He flew down to the groaning porch, which was still sliding off the building. Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, he placed it over his mouth and began to search.

He lead himself to the guardrail, Ira lay motionless against the side. He threw his cloth on the ground and ran to her, stumbling in doing so.

He bent down beside her and supported her head, pulling her carefully into his lap, "Ira?" he asked coughing from smoke.

She didn't answer, he placed an ear to her chest trying to feel her breathing, in the meantime taking her hand to find a pulse. He found both so he checked her injuries.

She had many bruises and scraps not unlike himself, but he found her major damage to be two ribs which he thought were broken.

He lifted her; even with a broken shoulder she was light due to her hollow bones. Standing up he stumbled dizzy from pain and smoke inhalation. He fell to his knees wheezing for air, everything was going black, even though most of the smoke had cleared. He placed Ira beside him and fell, knocked out do to pain and fatigue. He only hoped someone would find them before the balcony crashed.

He awoke in a disgustingly white room; it was so bright from the light streaming through the one window. He closed his eyes and went to rub them but found his left arm in a sling.

At least now he knew he wasn't in heaven, although the consistent irritating beeping of the heart monitor could've given that away.

Carefully he sat up in bed scanning the area, it looked familiar. He then realized he was in the mansion, in the hospital area. He placed a hand on his forehead to feel the gauze placed on a big scratch.

Then the metallic doors swished open, revealing a worried, sleep deprived Diana. She rushed towards him and embraced him, "Sweetie you scared me so much," she told him kissing him several times.

"Ah mom," he cried, trying unsuccessfully to shoo her away, "I'm fine."

"That's good to here," Bruce said in an angry tone, "Because it was stupid of you to play hero back there. You could've been killed."

"Bruce," Diana screeched holding Ethanial's head close to her, "Leave him alone, he is a hero."

"What happened?" he asked pulling away from his mom.

"You got hurt, and childishly went back down into the sea of black smoke to find Ira, and passed out in the process," Bruce explained. Diana sent him a glare.

"I know about that, what happened afterward, Is Ira okay?"

"You're mom found you two on the balcony, shrieked my name until I came and grabbed you, while she fixed the balcony. Then we brought you here and fixed you up, it's been about two hours since," he sighed looking at his son and continued.

"Ira's here still, her parents are on the way, she's fine and breathing on her own, although she's unconscious. She should wake up soon, you can go see her," he told his son who was already out of bed.

The three of them headed down the hallway, Bruce turned to his wife, "Diana go check on Tomothy," he demanded.

"I'm sure he's fine Bruce," she replied sternly, still unwilling to leave her eldest.

"Please just go," he pleaded, "for once don't ask questions."

"Fine," she replied disgraced.

"Why didn't you guy get hurt?" Ethanial asked as his mother turned down a bisecting hallway.

"We were outside getting into a limo, when the explosion went off," he replied the responded in anger, "You two would have been fine had you left when I told you to."

Walking into the room, Ethanial could here a familiar beeping. Moving to her bed he grasped one of her cold hands. He looked at his dad, "What happened to her?"

"She broke three of her ribs, one being a floater, she's got substantial bruising and scratches, but no internal injuries," He explained still angry.

"That's good," Ethanial, sighed relieved moving a piece of hair from her face.

"The one thing I don't understand," Bruce began, "is this," he said lifting up the cotton top Ira was changed into. He pointed to the still new scar on her abdomen.

Ethanial looked away and Bruce continued, "See this isn't a new injury, from my experience and I have a lot, it looks to me like there was a six inch abrasion here and someone stitched it up," he explained touching the scar which was adjacent to a bruise that spread over the right side of her stomach.

Ethanial already knew his dad ha pieced together what happened, so he simply said, "She wouldn't like you lifting up her shirt you know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his dad interrupted him.

"Because you would've told her parents and her dad already didn't want her to be in this profession," he explained pulling her top back down.

"You think they're going to let her continue after this?" he demanded to know.

"She wasn't injured on the job, she was off duty remember."

Bruce sighed and made his way to the door, "I won't tell them, but you'd better keep an eye on her. If she gets hurt on your watch, you'll never forgive yourself," he paused for a moment then added, "And be careful when her parents are here, you think you're mom was over protective wait until Shay comes," he added on a comical note.

Ethanial laughed, "Dad wait," he stopped his dad.

"You won't tell them about what happened before the explosion at the party will you?" He asked.

"No," Batman said gravely.

"Are you upset about that?" Ethanial asked.

"No, but your mother told me to yell at you so I had to you know," he briefly smiled, "in my opinion you couldn't have picked a better girl."

"Dad?"

"Yes"

"Thanks."

_So there you go. Not much to say, review if you like, dislike, or have any questions._


	9. Parent Trap

_A Quick update I know, but I don't know when I'll be able to update next (hopefully soon). **The Following chapter MAY be offensive (but probably won't be...)**_

**The Family Business **

**Chapter 9**

**Parent Trap**

His dad was gone and he sat in the quiet room alone. Holding her hand lightly he began to fall asleep, sitting in the chair by the bed, he placed his head by Ira's hips and closed his eyes. Sleep had almost claimed him until he felt something on the back of his head.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see that Ira was stroking his hair. His eyes lit up and he smiled, she weakly returned it.

He sat up and took her hand, "Are you okay?" he asked, ecstatic she had awaken.

"I guess not since I'm in a hospital bed," she laughed nervously.

"You just have some broken ribs, there was an explosion at the party," he explained, then touched a bruise on her cheek, "that's were this is from."

"And this?" she asked reaching out her hand and touching the gauze pad stuck to his forehead.

"Yeah and this," he added pointing to his shoulder.

"Oh my God Ethanial, are you okay?" she asked making an effort to sit up in bed.

"Hey I'm fine," he explained grabbing her hand and leaning her back into bed, "you need to rest. I'm surprised you didn't have a concussion."

"Well you should get some rest to," she suggested.

"Yeah I should get going, besides your parents are coming," he explained getting up.

"Crap," she huffed, "now they're going to be all over me about being safe."

"Yeah I know," he understood exactly what she was going through. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "just get better okay."

Ira smiled and traced a scratch on Ethanial's cheek, which was minor and didn't need bandaging. Her hand was black the results of the fire on the scene which had left a black mist on everyone and everything.

His hand reached and grabbed hers gently and she saw the faint raven line spread across his cheek, she smiled and regretfully spoke, "I'm sorry."

Ethanial took her sooty hand and placed a kiss onto of it. He leaned in to her as she raised her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. The space between their lips began to grow smaller and Ira closed her eyes. She could feel the heat emitting from his skin, until she heard a noise outside her door.

Ethanial hurriedly let go of Ira and lunged for the chair he was occupying. When the door opened he stood up so it looked like he was going to take his leave. He never even got to the door before Shay rushed in and to her daughter's bed.

"Oh Ira," she almost cried while hugging her eldest child, "you had us so scared."

"Mom," Ira whined as she adjusted herself in the bed, trying to wiggle her way out of her mother's iron grip, "I'm fine."

"Good!" John yelled angrily as he entered the room, obviously furious, "Because now you're going to get several earfuls of how stupid and reckless you are!"

Ira turned away from her dad to watch her feet at the end of the bed instead. John had said the exact words that Ira felt everyday when she went on patrol that she was just going to screw things up. Hearing them from someone else's mouth made her realize that someone else agreed with her, it made her believe her thoughts were the truth.

And Shay would not have that. She released her daughter from her hugs and walked over to her husband back-handing him in the chest with quite some force.

"Do NOT talk to my daughter that way," she almost screamed, "She didn't get hurt on duty, she got her because some sick person had the idea of blowing up a highly attended party. And there would be more people like that if she didn't do something to stop it, and I don't know about you, but I couldn't be prouder of her."

John was about to rebuttal Shay's statement, but before he could she interrupted, "And if I remember correctly, weren't you once in an explosion?"

"That was to protect innocent civilians," he shot back.

"That's right John, That's what we did. It was in our occupation's description! And now that occupation belongs to Ira, and she's doing an excellent job. You and her know the risks, there is no way she's going to through years of this and not get hurt once," she paused to sigh then added in indoor voice, "Look John, there's to way you can handle this. You can get all pissy because our daughter, like any child does stuff you don't approve of, and disown her. Or you can be happy she's safe and forget about all your problems."

John walked over and sat next to his daughter sighing, "You know you're mother's right. And I am proud of you, but I do worry."

"I know daddy," Ira hugged her dad.

"You know for her age you're mom's still pretty smart," John enlightened his daughter.

"I heard that, and you're older then me asshole."

Bruce entered the room, "there you are Ethanial, you should hit the showers, you're still all sooty," though it sounded like a suggestion, Ethanial new it was a command.

He stood up from the chair once again and left the room. Bruce then turned his attention to Shay and John.

"She broke a few ribs and will need bed rest for two days at least. I've arranged for her to stay her with Ethanial while recovering. Barbara and Dick agreed to watch out for the city while they're on hiatus," he explained.

"Thanks Bruce," Shay said graciously.

Bruce nodded and left Ira to be with her parents. He walked down the empty halls then stopped when he felt a presence behind him.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on with Ethanial?" Diana asked her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing to tell," Bruce shrugged.

"Bruce, you cannot honestly believe that there is nothing between him and Ira?" she asked sternly.

"I don't know," he lied quickly but then added, "Even if there was, it's not our place to interfere."

"Like Hades it's not, we're his parents!" she replied getting angry.

"That's right we are, but he doesn't need us for most things anymore..." Bruce started.

"But Bruce what if he gets involved with Ira?" she asked.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked particularly tired about this certain subject, "How many times do I have to say, they are not related by blood."

"I know, but what if they got married, or had children?" She asked concerned.

"Then you'd have a daughter in law and grandchildren," Bruce replied obviously annoyed.

"Bruce, I mean what about the grandchildren? They'd be a quarter Amazon, a quarter Thanagarian, a quarter African American, and a quarter whatever it is you are."

"Oh so this is an argument about race?" he asked her.

"No I'm concerned over what would happen. What if some children had wings? And some didn't?"

"Well maybe the one's that didn't would get you're flight?" he rebutalled.

"Bruce," she shook her head, "When did you become the optimist?"

"When I stopped worrying about our children who can take care of themselves. If you really want to stay up at night over something, go meddle in Chandi's life," Bruce replied and walked away, "This shouldn't be about trying to breed a master race of superheroes. This is about love."

Diana sighed, "That's not what I meant."

_Please review and tell me what you think... _


End file.
